


Lovebug

by Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual (dearest_starboy)



Series: Twitter To Do List [2]
Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Hate Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Implied Consent, Love/Hate, M/M, Monsterfucking, Moth Creatures - Freeform, Oviposition, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sirens, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual
Summary: Roland Breeding Time
Relationships: Argalia/Roland (Library of Ruina)
Series: Twitter To Do List [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109150
Kudos: 13





	Lovebug

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers!!!
> 
> ANYWAY, I lowkey theorized that MAYBE Argalia is fucked up distorted but is just like. Disguised just like Ms. Blood Red Night and the Puppeteer were during the events of the Warp Train failing and LoveTown becoming a thing. It's a dumb theory, I'll admit, but can you judge me? I'm a mothman kinnie. Enjoy.

"Roland sir," One of your librarian helpers spoke, "it- he, must've escaped."

Your other fellow librarians looked around. Guard up, ready to attack. It wasn't until the golden signal from Angela's side made it clear that the ordeal was done.

"We won this round."

"That kinda sucks. I wanted to tell people that I defeated a Color! Think I'd earn some respect around here." The redhead gal grunted, earning a swift hit on her head.

"Jeez Alice," Another librarian scolded, "that's not important! Didn't you see what happened to him? Distortion in disguise, right in front of us!"

You interrupted, "Cut the chat and get a break. Argue about something that isn't about that."

"Right, sorry sir," Alice and the other librarians scurried off, muttering negatives as they finally left you alone. Your fellow librarians aren't quite the smartest bunch, but they were tough, so you didn't really complain.

God, what the hell happened? That maniac ran off, but just like you've seen before Distortion. He was always like that. How have you not realized that by now? Did fighting somehow wear out the disguise? How the hell do they even work?

So many questions. And yet you were already so tired just by trying to think too much on it. Don't worry about it. That was... Well, that. This is this. And this was a great time to get something to drink. You were about to make your way to catch up with the others that long left, you suddenly froze when you heard a voice. Familiar, yet this time, it had something to it that was simply alluring. No. No, you know better than to listen.

Still, you did anyway.

It was like your legs moved on their own, you wandered off trying to find the source of the singing. Your eyes wandered around everywhere. Turning corners, pushing books out of the way, stepping on pages, and just when the song was at its loudest and turned the last corner...

The singing stopped. It was a dead end.

God, you could laugh at your own absurdity right now. What the hell? You let yourself be led off so easily. But you took another look. You squint. Something was moving around the mess of books. What an advantage. You turned to leave, but now something was thrown out.

That scythe. That large, damned scythe. It was clear now what was causing the ruckus and song.

"You bastard. Can't you just leave already like you did the first time? We run something, here."

There was only a chuckle. Out of the shadows, the tall creature looked less man, and more... Moth-like. Silver fur covered him head to claws. Blue and gold wings that act as a natural replacement for the seemingly missing cape he had before, mischievous large blue eyes stared back at you. A pair of antennas in the same blue as the rest of his body, with the tips, seemingly being golden.

"... You look like a mess."

"And you're doing any better, dear?" His _voice_. God. Maybe the disguise had something to do to level down the intensity of enchantment in his voice, but now you can't move away, "Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

You couldn't. You knew he was baiting you and you took it anyway.

"Argalia."

"You remember. How kind," He came closer, "even when our hate is mutual, you're still a gentleman." He pushes you back a bit, acknowledging the way you don't react when touched, by him, specifically.

Argalia simply gets a bit closer, "I was hoping you wouldn't freeze up like this. Ah well..." You see all his soft fluff, up to his head and down to his chest, it looks quite soft. You went to touch the fluff around his chest, since he was too tall for you to touch his head, "A-Ahhhh..."

What the hell? Deep down you understand this is such an odd situation to be in and you're touching this goddamn maniac that wanted you dead for a while. And he could kill you if he wanted to. Yet he isn't. "... I can't stop touching you, you're soft..."

"You're really making a huge mistake..."

You smell something. It's... Making you sweat. With each ruffle of his fur, it gets stronger. "Y-You..."

"Smell nice? I told you, you were making a mistake." With the mix of his voice and scent, you feel yourself wobble a bit, he quickly picks you up.

God, you can't do anything. You're too close to him, and you feel like you're melting in his arms.

"Let's settle you down," Argalia kneels down and tries to lay you down, but you grasp onto him, burying your nose into his neck. "Roland..." Fuuuck... The way he calls out to you... You'd think you would be ashamed of getting off of this.

"Stay. Please."

"I... Alright, just for a little bit."

You pull back from his neck. Argalia awkwardly smiles at you, curiously looking up and down and noticing how aroused you're even getting. "Would you like some help?" A nod, he fumbles a bit trying to take off your pants, before just ripping your pants open with those claws of his.

In any other circumstance, you'd be pissed out of your mind. Right now though, you're only getting more excited. He almost snaps your damned underwear trying to take that off.

"Mmm..." His eyes widen a bit seeing your hard-on, "Don't mind the teeth, dear. I won't bite... For today." He smiled a sharp-fanged smile. His silver tongue licked up the leaking pre before slowly, but surely, shoving your cock in his mouth. His mouth... Those teeth threatened but merely did a gentle scrape. He sucks, licks, even takes you in deeper as he hums.

You didn't last very long. You came down his throat without much of a warning, some of your cum dripped out of his mouth when he pulled away and licked his lips, "... Charming."

"Oops."

He wipes his face off with his claw, "Fun wasn't it? Can you help me too?" Amidst helping you, he took the time to shimmy out of his own pants. A strange, bumpy, yet slick appendage slipped out.

He was getting off to this too? How lame. "I don't think I can fit that in my mouth."

"I wasn't thinking about putting this in your mouth."

Oh. 

Oho.

You're interested. Even after having came, you wanted to see what this could do. So you spread your legs, pretty much wordlessly inviting him to do whatever he pleased with you. He wasted no time placing the head of his appendage at your entrance before gently pushing in.

He leans down and pecks your lips. You run a thumb on his cheek, watching him purr in happiness at your gesture. Suppose he likes to be touched kindly more than getting slapped. 

The gasp you made when he hits the spot inside you was unmistakable. It fits. He grabs your hips, eyes locked on yours, and starts thrusting in and out of you as slow as he could, before gradually speeding up.

"Ah-Ar-Arg--"

You pant, groaning with each slight touch on your spot. This goes on, before freezing up with a loud moan. Just when you expect him to slide out of you, you felt something else unexpected.

Something much bigger stretches you out a little bit, "W-What the fuck...?"

"O-Oh dear, I should've warned you ab-bout that-! Nhmmm!" Something moved up inside of you. It wasn't... Quite large, just enough to stretch you. He tries to pull out, but you pull him back in place.

"Finish what you started," You growled, "or so help me god, I'll chop your dick off."

Argalia giggled at the comment, you gasp at the feeling of something being pushed in you again, again, again...

Really, you lost count around four. It wasn't until he slowly slipped out of you did you cum once again, this time on your slightly more swollen gut. Motherfucker filled you with eggs.

"That was... Fun, for a first laying."

You were too tired to respond. Even if you weren't, you wouldn't know what to say to that. Argalia's antenna twitched, and he stood up, hastily putting his pants back on.

"I really must go-" a sword flew through the air and missed the moth man by an inch, landing in a pile of books, "- Ahaha... It was nice to see you again, Roland."

And he left. Quickly, too.

"Damn! Missed the fucker by a little bit!" Alice groaned.

The other librarians return, a few looking at you in horror, others commenting that you look fatter than they remembered.

All you know is that you want to take a goddamn nap. Hopefully, Angela doesn't say anything about what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably mistakes in this and like I've said before! I don't want to correct this.


End file.
